my story characters
by mewt66
Summary: these are my characters in my story's


KAA THE SNAKE ' yes i know he belong to Disney but remember these are fan story's ALRIGHT kaa has his own story's and art but in some story's he is a hero and he  
has a wives name bianca kaa would protect her from ben zaa and others who would kill her or try to use her they been together for 20 years and they stay that way  
also bianca gave him the power to turn into a man name ken he also has a job as a hypno dr. & They would play games like kaa would hypnotize bianca to sleep walk on his body or he would use her like a yoyo they would even swim in the river kaa also play jump rope with bianca and he would use his body as a swing to swing bianca in the end of the day he would coil her up when they went to sleep'

. BIANCA G.'bianca has dark brown hair she usually wear red, she has many powers she has psychic powers she can teleport change into animals she can even stop time & control it but only once and she has this 1 cures spell she only does it if she and her family or friends are in trouble. "she love kaa very much they know each other when they were young, "but she hate ben & zaa because they always try to capture her or eat her"

.and scene bianca has powers she give kaa the power to do anything and when he visited her he transform into a men name ken.' bianca love to read many types of book like mystery adventure and ghosts, 'she make dolls her dream is to make a business about making them &selling & proving that kids can make there own, "she love her family very much she would do her best to make them happy she kind helpful' , bianca also friends with baloo bagheera Louie hati shere-khan '

Raven the doll' now raven is living doll who love bianca like a mom and as you dont know raven is a ghosts who live in a doll body raven been with bianca for 11 years so when bianca is in trouble raven would use her bow & arrows to save her' bianca & raven would always go everywhere like the mall the movies.& since she is a living doll bianca would keep ravens secrets because her parents would take raven from here. raven love to dress up she love to look at the beach her body is like a yoyo and bianca would swing her around she even use her like a weapon raven love animal but her fave bird are owls and the best books to read is .THE DOLL IN THE GARDEN. THE DOLL PEOPLES, AND CORALINE.

MAY THE SLIME WOMEN, she from a another story series i made SHE A LONELY SLIME PERSON SHE VERY NICE AND SHE ACT LIKE A KIND MOTHER she kidnapped bianca and made bianca her daughter but in time bianca

would always use  
her 4 evil he a power mastermind he would do anything to use her he love to tocher his enemy's with whips guns and other things  
he hate love kindness goodness he hate may and kaa.

BEN THE SNAKE; now ben and kaa are brothers and rivals he would try to take bianca from kaa because ben love bianca Ben can also transform as will because once he hypnotize bianca to give him the power and also he magic prove every day he would to take bianca he would force her to do thing with him but he also try to be nice to her and then he meet Alex is bianca sister anyway now there in love.

now ben live in a tall tree & ben can also transform as will because once he hypnotize bianca to give him the power and also he magic prove every day, "and since he love alex they would do thing together they would play tag hide-n-seek  
they would pick flowers too but in the end Alex would sleep in his coils.,

ZAA THE SNAKE' zaa is kaa an ben cousin now zaa is the opposite of kaa because he use his hypo powers 4 evil he even he has his own vores story's &art she always try to eat bianca and Alex you see one time he Tricks bianca to be her friend then she gave him the power to be human and he also made sure that couldn't stop him from being human but it didn't end will then when bianca was older he took bianca older sister and in the end kaa save her so zaa want revenge he very evil his human name is Zen .

when he was younger bianca would try to be nice to him but it was imposable but sometime she would catch fish 4 him but in the end it never work,

ALEX G ,she is bianca older sister and she would keep Bianca secrets from her mom like her lover is a snake or she a powerful witch Alex is very smart but sometime she act like a kid she even get scared of kaa sometime . but she did fall in love with his brother name ben

JAMES THE DOLL, he is the husband of raven the doll he a good guy he love raven with all his heart he was also made by bianca.

Aaron denies he love his family he doesn't smoke he never get angry and he cute and sweet and he know about bianca being a witch and he know that raven is alive he keeps there secrets.

'MR'KAA, as you know in another WORLD HE A EVIL TEACHER THAT EATS YOUNG girls he Tricks them to follow into his secret room where it was like a jungle then hypnotize them then he tocher them like crazy then he turn into his true form and eat them now he evil

'ROSE G. she the future child of bianca and Aaron she like her mother but not powerful together they work as a team. she love to read just like her mother and love to share too,

Her fave sports are soccer's baseball and kick ball

DOMINICA THE SNAKE, 'NOW Dominica was a desert snake she love the heat she had her very own cave, she A MOTHER TYPE ONCE SHE HAD A CHILD BUT A HUNTER KILLED HER SO SHE VOW TO KILL THE NEXT HUMAN SHE See THEN WHEN SHE SAW BIANCA 4 THE FIRST TIME SHE WANTED to kill her so at night she kidnapped her she was about to kill her but she couldn't because bianca was a child so she deiced to make bianca her. '4 a while it work but kaa came told her that she had a family s she let her go but after that they became friends,  
sometime when she need a brake from kaa she would visited her in the desert they would play girl games like jump rope tag she would swing her on her coils they would collect fruit and give it to hungry animals like buffalo monkeys and others but in the end she would sleep in her coils,

'DRAKE THE ICE, 'NOW drake was a ice snake he the power to turn anyone into thew ice and he live on a snowy mountain where he stay in a cave now he was very lonely he like ben  
but he treat bianca as a sister sometime she clime his mountain to visited him  
they would play snows balls they would slide down the hill make snowman or snow snake  
she would even slide on ice but in the end bianca would sleep in his warm coils .


End file.
